Almost Lover
by lyraDixon-yhpruMcManus
Summary: The Winston's are good at keeping secrets, especially Opie's twin Leah
1. Chapter 1

It was November 13th 1993 in Charming, California. Early hours of the morning the Sons of Anarchy President John Teller finally succumbed to death after spending 3 days on life support. There was a sombre feeling in the Teller house, some of the Charming charter's Sons and their families were present.  
One of those families was the Winston family. Co-founder of the Sons of Anarchy club and one ninth of the 9 Motorcycle enthusiasts that came to settle in Charming - Piermont Winston, his wife Mary and their 2 children, 15 year old twins Harry and Leah. To look at Leah, you wouldn't think she was the product of a cliche Biker/Stripper wife union.

Leah was quite, spoke so softly that you'd have to strain your ears to hear her, her head was always stuck in a book, she got good grades and more times than not she could be found in the school library on her lunchbreaks. Even now she was nose-deep in one of her books.

Harry, or "Opie" as people called him affectionately was almost the complete opposite to his sister Leah. It was like where Harry roamed, trouble was sure to follow: whether it was in school, with the local police authorities or at home. The only things that Leah and Harry had in common was their similar looks and that they both were quite kids, Harry only said something if he thought it needed to be said, he was more of the old adage: "Actions speak louder than words".

Whilst Harry was busy trying to convince his mother to let him go meet up with his girlfriend Donna Lerner. Leah was sitting at the kitchen table with her copy of How to kill a mockingbird sitting in front of her, watching everyone around her. The person who Leah was most busy watching was John Teller's widow Gemma. Gemma Teller was being consoled by other SAMCRO old ladies when all she really wanted was to be alone, or somewhere other than her home. It took Leah a few moments to realise that John and Gemma's 15 year old son Jackson (or Jax, as he preferred) was absent, but Leah was close to certain she had seen Jackson earlier when the Winstons arrived. It was then that Leah decide to go looking for her brother's best friend.

Leah didn't have to look hard, she found Jax sitting in his room, drinking straight out of the Jack Daniels bottle he swiped from the kitchen when no-one was looking. They sat in silence until Leah spoke.

"hey Jackson, sorry about your dad"

"I'm not, sometimes I wished he would just stay in Ireland and not come back...life's so much easier when he's not around"

"Yeah but there has to be a part of you that's going to m..." .

Jax interrupted Leah mid-sentence, holding out the bottle of Jack Daniels towards her.

"Either have a swig of this or shut up".

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere by continuing to talk to Jax, she took the bottle and tilted it up towards her lips. Just as the liquid hit the back of her throat Leah began to cough and splutter, causing Jax to smile - actually more like stifle a laugh.

Looking at Jax, Leah realised it's the first time she had seen Jax smile since his father ended up in hospital just 3 days ago. Leah's thoughts were interrupted by the realisation that Jax was kissing her. She sat frozen, It wasn't that she was scared - she was more confused and shocked by Jax's actions.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile" Jax sheepishly admitted while leaning his forehead on Leah's, looking right into her eyes, silent for a few moments. Then Jax began to speak again.

"Look Leah, I may sound really forward in saying this but I can't help how I feel. I think I like you. I have for awhile. Just never had the guts to say anything."

"Jax I d.."

"Leah, you don't have to say anything but can you just lie here with me. I just don't want to be alone right now"

"Sure Jax" Leah laid down and leaned in towards Jax's arms, where they laid like that for what seemed like hours with Leah locked in Jax's embrace. They stayed like that until Gemma went to check on her son, suprised by what she found. Gemma knocked on the door, which seem to startle the pair and both shot up from where they were sitting - eyes wide at the somewhat of a compromising postition they'd been caught in.

"Don't worry baby, it's only me - Piney's looking for you. I think he and your mother are heading home. Your brother took off earlier to go see some Deena or Danni.."

"Donna, she's his girlfriend" Leah finally answered for Gemma

"Yeah, look you better get going sweety, you know how your mother gets when you keep her waiting"

Shuffling past Gemma, Leah bid her goodbyes "Bye Jax, Bye Gemma"  
"Bye Leah baby" Gemma returned with a hug, turning to smirk at Jax

"What was that huh? You know Piney would cut your dick off if he'd walked in"  
Jax looked at his mother increduolousy, she sure had a way with words.


	2. Chapter 2

Life was changing in Charming. After living a rather bland existence for some time, things were changing in the life of Leah Winston - and she herself was changing. She'd gone from being a straight A's/honor student who handed in her homework days before it was due to not even giving homework a second thought anymore and her books that she had at one point loved to read were starting to collect dust or maybe even fell apart, which was the case with some of the older books she had.

Part of the blame was from bickering parents who seemed to fight everyday now, Opie was always off with his girlfriend Donna Lerner and Leah had a very influential boyfriend in Jax Teller, whose hold on Leah was starting to become a bit of a concern to her mother Mary. Also Leah had gone from somewhat of a loner to hanging with the Jax, Opie, Donna and some of other kids from school as well.

Having to bail both her kids out of jail some weekends whilst dealing with an equally troublesome husband, who seemed to drink heavily more and more each day, sometimes going on 4-5 day benders. This was not the life Mary signed up for and before she knew it she was starting to formulate a plan. A plan to leave Charming and take her 2 kids with her before they became so ingrained in life in Charming and SAMCRO that they'd never get out of the "MC life", with Opie already talking about following Piney's foot steps and Leah as an old Lady - Jax Teller's Old Lady to be precise, as he too was also talking about prospecting for the club as soon as possible. Mary was racking her brains trying to find a way out for her and her children.

And then as if her prayers had been answered, she got a phone call from her brother Norman. Apparently her mother was seriously ill in Torrance and would require Mary's help because Norman could no longer take time from his job as a teacher to look after their mother, he also couldn't afford to lose his job as he was paying all for their mother's medical bills and medication. And so it was decided. In the next few months, Mary and her kids were leaving Charming behind and moving to Torrance.

In that time Leah and Jax had become inseperable, never knowing when the hammer would drop and their time together on Charming would be brought to an end. They'd done everything and tried every avenue of finding a way for Leah to stay in Charming. Jax even pleaded with his mother to let Leah move in with them. They even pleaded with Piney but he was wasted most days and to get a clear answer out of him was like pulling teeth.

Basically Jax and Leah had accepted that Leah was moving with her mother. It was coming to that acceptance that Leah and Jax decided to lose her virginity to Jax. She couldn't see herself losing it to anyone else. They'd skipped school just for the occasion. They had the whole Teller home to themselves seeing as Gemma was at Teller's Automotive Repairs almost everyday. Gemma had taken on the new title of Clay Morrow's Old Lady and was sporting a new sparkly ring, signifying that she was indeed to become Mrs Morrow at some point


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is probably shorter than I would have liked it to be and I think it serves more as a filler**

Leah had settled into life in Torrance with her mother Mary, her brother Harry had hightailed it back to Charming to live with their father Piney. Leah missed Charming as well but stayed with her mother. Besides, it wasn't like Leah could go back to Charming, being close to 5 months pregnant.

When Leah found out she was pregnant, she had decided to keep the baby. However, Mary convinced her to put the baby up for adoption, telling Leah that she couldn't look after a baby at her age. Told Leah that giving the baby to parents who could provide for her baby would be the best thing she could do for the baby. But as the days passed and Leah's belly got bigger she became more and more attached. She found out at one of her pre-natal check-ups that she was carrying a baby girl. The check-ups were paid for by the couple wanting to adopt Leah's baby girl when she was born.

There were some days when Leah would pick the phone up, with all intention of calling Jax to tell him all about the baby girl but decided against it when Harry told her of Jax's new girlfriend, Tara Knowles. The only thing Leah could recall about Tara Knowles was that she was the ex-girlfriend of David Hale, Charming's other prince.

Leah travelled by bus to Lawndale everyday to attend the La Vida School on the campus of Leuzinger High School because it's curriculum was designed for pregnant teens much like herself. She did it for two reasons: getting away from Torrance for the day and to keep her grades up - because being put a year ahead at school meant one less year she had to spend in high school. She was glad for the reprieve that she wasn't in Charming as well. She couldn't face her father or Gemma and couldn't really bear to see Jax with another girl while she's carrying his child. She hated to think of the ridicule she'd face from students at her old school. At least in La Vida, she fit in - even if her clothes barely did anymore

...

The months flew by in a blur and Leah was due any day now. She had to miss her graduation due to already being past her due date, phone calls with Harry had increased and he offered for himself and Donna to be there during the birth to support Leah - but Leah declined out of fear Jax, Gemma or Piney may catch wind of what was going on.

Leah was in the middle of an episode of Party of Five when her waters broke, at first she thought she had peed herself but then recalled some of the information she'd learned in her pre-natal classes and quickly realised she was in the first stages of labour. She called her mother and called the family that was adopting the baby girl. She again contemplated calling Jax one last time but knew it would be foolish of her to do so

After hours of excruciating pain, plenty of gas and encouragement from doctors/nurses and her mother Leah finally gave birth to her baby girl. She held her for a few minutes before she asked a nurse with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes to take the baby to her new family.

...

The minute Karen Oswald laid eyes on the baby girl with dark blondish hair and blue eyes, she fell in love. After years of unsuccessfully trying to have children of their own, Elliott and Karen Oswald were finally parents.

Leah Winston watching outside the nursery on the other hand was devastated, her mother held her as the tears flowed and kept telling her she was doing the right thing. Whether she was or not was yet to be determined, but at least the baby girl was going to a good home. She met the prospective parents months ago after deciding to have an open adoption. She felt that one of the good things to come out of her situation was that her baby girl was going to be loved. The Oswald's seemed like nice people. Karen looked like a natural, holding the baby girl her and Elliott named Tristen - studying her with a fierce, yet loving look. It was then Leah knew she made the right choice in picking the Oswald's to raise her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd just like to thanks to the readers, reviewers, followers and people who have favourited this story and/or my other one. I'm glad you all are enjoying the stories, I'm just writing them to occupy my time when my insomnia is wreaking havoc. :-)**

Wanting to get as far away from her mother, California and the memories of Charming - Leah Winston moved across the country the moment she could. Using her bookworm trait to her advantage, Leah managed to get into Harvard Business School. It also helped having connections with a man like Elliot Oswald, he'd written her letter of recommendation that got her admitted into the prestigious school. Once she graduated Leah stayed behind in Boston, she combined her car knowledge from spending time at Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair with her business degree and secured a job at Bentley Motors.

The Oswald's and Leah kept in contact in case of any medical issues that may have risen. Issues such as the congenital heart defect she was born with. A result of the Madock genetic flaw, something Rose Madock had passed onto her daughter Gemma, who in turn passed it onto her two sons Jackson and Thomas - with it claiming Thomas' life at the tender age of 6. As far as Tristen's health was concerned, the Oswald's wealth ensured she was seen to by California's leading pediatric heart specialist Dr. Francisco Mir for routine check-ups, who'd so far told the apprehensive parents their daughter wouldn't need surgery.

...

Every year there was a particular time outlaw bikers of The Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club let their proverbial hair down and mingled with the townsfolk,mostly in the middle of Charming where a travelling Carnival had set up. This year was no different, the men who wore kuttes as Sons usually reverted to little children when Fun Town rolled into Charming. Well more so than the average adult.

Seeing as it was one of the highlights of Charming's calendar year, a majority of the town and nearby counties' population came out of the woodwork. Even Charming's elite families like the Hale 's and Oswald's managed to blend with the townspeople. Every year since Tristen was 3, her parents brought her to Fun Town, where she'd join her friends on rides and at concession stands while her parents roamed a few feet back keeping a watchful eye on her. It was one way of Elliott and Karen allowing Tristen to enjoy her self, seeing as they prevented her from joining team sports and any other psychical activity that required physical exertion due to her heart defect.

Late afternoon into the festivities the Oswald's crossed paths with The Sons of Anarchy, the motorcycle club that had occupied Charming for so many years. Doing so in a friendly manner. So friendly that Jax gave the rest of his Fun Town tickets to Tristen after she begged her parents to go on one of the rides again. During the exchange, Gemma was resting her hand on Jax's arm about to interrupt and ask him if he was going to see his newborn son later in St Thomas' neonatal intensive care unit. Some where in the exchange though she lost her train of though and found herself staring at the Tristen thinking she looked familiar, she just couldn't quiet put her finger on it though.

...

It was the morning after Fun Town and like every other morning, The Oswald household was up early. Whether it was Elliott going over last-minute things before going to work, or Karen ensuring Tristen got off ot school before she was out for the day running errands or catching up with other housewives of Charming. Karen checked the clock and realised Tristen wasn't up like she usually was. She then heard a sudden thud come from Tristen's room. Karen ran to her room in a panic and discovered her on the floor, barely breathing and going blue. Elliott, also hearing the same noise rushed out of his home office and found Tristen lying in Karen's arms, Karen screaming at Elliott to ring an ambulance.

...

After being stabilised, the Oswald's sat in room 6 of St Thomas' I.C.U ward at their ailing daughter's bedside, who was peacefully sleeping. After the on-call pediatrician Dr Namid had checked her over and conferred with Dr Mir, they determined that because of her congenital heart defect, her heart was starting to affect her other organs, particularly her kidneys. They told Elliott and Karen that Tristen would need heart surgery was starting to repair her heart and require a kidney transplant as her kidneys were failing. They'd go the route of repairing Tristen's heart first and put her on post-op dialysis until they could find a suitable donor after the Oswald's disclosed they weren't Tristen's birth parents.

As a nurse was taking Tristen's vitals, she assured the anxious parent's their daughter was going to be okay and to have full faith in Dr Namid as he what he was doing.

**"Your daughter's in the best hands. Dr Namid has performed this surgery several times, in fact he performed one just a few weeks ago on a newborn baby boy who was only given a 20% chance of surviving and he's set to make a full recovery. He's actually recovering so well he may be home in a few weeks"**

...

Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked the last little bit of the previous chapter :-)**

Several weeks after Tristen's heart surgery, although her heart defect had been repaired and she stood to make a full recovery, she was still hospitalised. She was required to be on dialysis daily due to lack of finding a suitable donor. Hopes of finding a donor were looking slim and Elliott began to think he had no choice but to contact Leah Winston, in hopes she or Tristen's biological father could donate one of their kidneys. Especially after she'd stayed in contact all these years in case a situation like this arose.

...

Leah was sitting in her office getting documents and folders organised for her next meeting, when her cell phone began to ring. Grabbing her cell, she recognised the number as a Charming number. Figuring it was her sister-in-law Donna calling her from her new job at Oswald constructions, Leah answered.

**"Hello?"**

**"Leah, it's Elliott Oswald" **answered Elliott in a worried tone.

Leah stammered, Elliott or Karen Oswald rarely called her. They usually kept in contact by mail. The Oswald's sending pictures, school reports and medical reports to keep Leah in the loop. So she found it odd for Elliott to be calling her out of the blue like he had

**"Uh Elliott, is um, how can I help you? is everything okay? "**

**"Leah, you know I wouldn't be calling unless I absolutely needed to. But I need your help, I mean Tristen needs your help"**

**"I'm not following Elliott, you have to be more specific. Is she okay?"**

**"No, she's currently hospitalised. They finally took care of her CHD but she's on dialysis. She needs a kidney transplant. Me and Karen have already been tested on the very slight possibility that either one of us could donate one of our kidney's but we didn't match. Doctors say a biolo..."**

**"Okay, Elliott stop! I see where you're going with this. And I'm quite happy to help if you can bring her to Boston"**

**"That's just the thing Leah, she's in no condition to even leave the hospital. She needs you to come to Charming...Hello Leah? you still there?".**

Leah had gone silent.

**"aah yeah sorry Elliott. Look can I give you a call back in 15 minutes. I just need to take everything in".**

**"uh yeah, sure" **Elliott replied, taken aback by Leah's request.

Leah hung up the phone and pushed her self back from her desk, exhaling loudly as she ran her hands down her face. For the first time in over 14 years, Leah was contemplating reluctantly going back to Charming. She could feel a migraine coming at the thought of going back and seeing Jackson Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow or her father . If anyone was going to get Leah Winston to go back to that town, unbeknownst to her, it was Tristan Oswald.

She picked up her phone and called Elliott back as she said she would.

**"Okay Charming it is" **was all Leah said the moment her call was answered.

**"Thank you" **Elliott simply said, elated Leah had agreed to come .

Leah then hung the phone up and then started to dial another number, a Charming number she'd called often over the years she'd been in Boston. with no anser, it went to voicemail.

**"Hey Donna, Harry. I'm coming home"**

...

Very short chapter but look on the bright side, you go 2 updates :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Having left work early, Leah was sitting in the living room of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Robert McIntyre, waiting for him to get home from Boston College where he worked as the strength coach for the college's football team.

Leah met Rob at Boston's famous Kowloon restaurant when he was dared by one of his friends to use a pick-up line on her. One so corny, Leah made him buy drinks for her and her friends who she was at dinner with. They dated for several months before he mustered up the courage to ask Leah to move in with him. Not wanting to move in with him without laying everything out on the table, Leah told him everything. She thought telling him about Tristen would scare him off, but it made him love and respect her more for making such a heartbreaking decision to let her newborn baby go.

The only thing she chose to not tell him about was the fact her father and twin brother were outlaw bikers. Rob being an "outsider", he just wouldn't get the concept of growing up SAMCRO. And it wasn't like Leah had exactly been kept in the loop about the happenings of the club or the happenings of Charming for that matter. All she knew was that her father's health was deteriorating to the point he had to carry around an oxygen tank, Opie had gone to jail 5 years earlier and only got out recently. She tried not to give any second thought to what the rest of the club was up to, Jax in particular. Though sometimes she did find her self imagining what would have happened if she had gone back to Charming when Opie did and what if she decided to raise Tristen.

...

A nervous Leah was still seated in the living room when Rob arrived home, he noticed the packed suitcases by the couch

**"Leah, hun what's with the gear?" **Rob asked with a puzzled look.

Leah took a deep breath before she began to explain why her bags were packed

**"I got a call today at work from Elliott Oswald, you remember I told you about the Oswald's. The family that adopted Tristen. She needs a kidney transplant and best chance of surviving is by getting a kidney from a biological parent"**

**"Okay well can't her biological father help, didn't you say he's still alive? Why don't they track him down"**

**"It's not that easy Rob, I never told him about her. The only one's who know are myself, my mother, my brother Harry and his wife Donna"**

**"Well I guess you gotta go then"**

...

Leah was in the middle of the airport when her phone rang. Grabbing it out of the pocket, she answered the call as if she was still in her office.

**"Hello, Leah Winston speaking"**

**"Lee, it's Ope"**

**"I see you got my message"**

**"Yeah. Look I'm gonna go ahead and just say it. What the fuck is in Charming that you'd come back for."**

**"Look I'll explain everything when I get there Ope. I will be there by tomorrow morning. I'm catching a red-eye flight and for fuck sakes Harry, don't tell Piermont I'm coming"**

Opie couldn't help but giggle at the mention of his father's rarely used name.

...

Opie had rarely any sleep, instead choosing to get up at 4am to meet his sister Leah at the Lodi airport.

**"Hey Sasquatch, over here"** Leah hollered at Opie, spotting him before he spotted her.

Opie turned around and smiled, coming face to face with his sister that he hadn't seen since Kenny was a toddler.

**"Yeah, Yeah Nancy Archer. How have you been?" ** Opie asked scooping his sister into a hug, despite Leah being somewhat tall - her twin was a mountain compared to her.

**"Good, now chuck my bags in the back of your truck and we can get this road on the show"**

**"And people think you're the smart Winston".**

...

As they started driving towards Charming, Opie decided now was a perfect time to find out his sister's agenda for coming back to Charming. Not that she wasn't welcome or anything, he was just curious as to why after 14 years, she'd suddenly come back

**"Okay, the suspense is killing me. What's in Charming?"**

**"Ope, what I'm about to say can't ever leave this truck. I mean it Harry. Ever"**

Opie got worried at the serious tone his sister began using and pulled off into the nearest rest stop, parking the car and killing the engine.

**"spill it"**

**"You know The Oswald's. Elliott and Karen"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"Their girl. Ope, she's mine!"**

**"Wait. Tristen Oswald is your daughter?"**

**"Biologically she's mine"**

**"Fuck, you know how close she's been this whole time."**

**"Well I didn't until a few years back"**

**"So exactly why are you back?"**

**"She needs a kidney transplant and a biological parent makes the best donor. It's a no brainer what I had to do. Not like Jax could do it right?"**

Leah fiddled around in her bag and pulled out a photo, she handed it to Opie. It was Tristen's school photo.

Opie looked at the photo in amazement.

**"Wow, can't deny she's Jax's daughter can we?"**

**"I suppose. You can start the truck now. I want to see the Henderson's"**

**"Fuck up Leah, I hate when you call Donna and the Kids that."**

Opie started the truck, left the parking lot and got back on the highway. Neither knowing what to expect when they got back to Charming

...

Hoped you like the chapter. just some notes about the chapter:

I wanted to sort of establish Leah has a life outside of Charming. That being said, she's not really all that keen to stay in Charming any longer than required.

(Nancy Archer is the main character of Attack of The 50ft Woman...and Opie calling Leah that is in reference to her height, I guess being Opie's twin she'd have a bit of height)

(When Leah refers to Donna and the kids as the Henderson's, she's referring to Harry and the Hendersons...Harry being Ope's real name, as almost every SOA fan knows)


	7. Chapter 7

It was 5am by the time the Winston twins arrived back in Charming. Opie walked into his house and put his sister's luggage down by the door, Leah was following behind him. As the house was still as quiet as he left it, he turned to his sister and signalled with his finger to his to his mouth for her to be quiet as well. Earning him a giggled from Leah  
**"I feel 16 again, sneaking back into a house with you" **

**"If you thought Mary or Piney was bad, wait and see what happens if you wake the kids. You won't be so keen on catching up with Donna then smartass"**

**"Yeah, yeah. Donna loves me, in fact I think she married you just to get to me"**

**"Will you shut the fuck up! Look get a few hours sleep before you head up to the hospital. I'm going back to bed. There's blankets and shit on the couch"**

Opie was about to head to his and Donna's room when he heard his sister stopped him.  
**"Thanks Harry"** Leah said as she wrapped her arms around her brother.  
**"Don't mention it"**.

Leah woke up to find Opie and Donna's son Kenny sitting on the couch opposite of her staring.  
**"Who are you?"** Kenny asked curiously.  
**"Kenny, leave your aunt Leah alone"** Donna scolded her son.  
**"And grab your bag, we're leaving in 2 minutes. Coffee's on the bench and make yourself at home Leah".**  
And just like that, the Winston house was eerily quiet again.

Leah sat at the kitchen table, Opie ventured out into the kitchen to join her.  
**"Good morning"** Leah greeted her brother.

**"Don't speak to soon, just got a call. Apparently SAMCRO needs me for something and Jax is coming over soon"**

**"Well I guess I better make myself scarce. Any chance I can borrow your truck?"**

**"Sure, keys are by the front door. Just remember to actually stop at stop signs, not drive over them."**

**"Oh my god Harry, that was one time"**

**"Yeah, well just drive carefully. David Hale's deputy now and you know he's just been itching to feel you up since high school"** Opie said as he rushed out of the kitchen, a Pop-Tart flying past him and sticking to the wall.  
**"You're cleaning that by the way"**

Leah not wanting to be around when Jax arrived took off for the hospital, wanting to get a start on the process of the kidney transplant. She met the Oswalds and the team of doctors in one of the hospital's conference rooms. Dr Mir started off the proceedings  
**"First off, Miss Winston thanks for getting here so quickly. Means we can start the Transplant process alot quicker than first thought. Do you have any questions?"**

**"Yes, due to work commitments, exactly how long am I required in Charming for?"**

**"Well I've asked the Oswald's to advise you to stay for a period of up to 3 weeks. Just to ensure everything goes to plan"**

From there, the doctor's filled Leah in on her role. Answering her questions about the procedure, recovery and Tristen's chances of successfully receiving the donated kidney.

Leah was in waiting area of the pediatric ward filling out admittance forms when her phoe rang in her pocket. Pulling the phone out and see it was Rob, answered it immediately. She was talking to him for a good 10 minutes before she noticed Gemma Teller-Morrow walking by and through a door, the door automatically closing behind her. Leah than looked up and focused on the writing on the door "Neonatal Intensive Care Unit". Losing her train of thought, Leah suddenly remembered Rob was on the phone to her trying to get her attention.

**"Sorry hun. You were saying"**

**"Oh nothing really, just that John's in town tonight. So we'll probably catch up"**

**"Yeah well behave yourselves, I'm not there to bail you out this time"**

She then noticed Elliott and Karen coming out of a room with one of the doctor's she seen earlier in the conference room. Leah couldn't explain the feeling but she had a sudden urge to see Tristen, maybe it was knowing the baby she gave away 13 years ago was sitting no more than 40ft away from her.  
**"Rob honey, I've gotta go. I'll call you back later. Love you"** Leah hurried her goodbye and slipped the phone back into her pocket.  
The curiosity had gotten the better of her. Leah watched the Oswald's disappear into an elevator and made her way over to the room.  
She opened the door and closed it behind her. The young girl, noticing the stranger in her room grabbed her phone.  
"Mum said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" said Tristen as she was texting, probably to alert her parents to "the stranger" in her room.

"It's okay, I'm a friend of your mum and dad's."

As if she was channelling her biological grandmother, who was unknowingly to either grandparent or grandchild, only down the hall. Tristen said something that surprised Leah.

**"You're her aren't you? You're Leah Winston right? I've heard them talking about you when they think I'm sleeping**"

Unsure of what to say, Leah simply answered **"Yes"**.

A moment of silence passed between Leah and Tristen.  
**"Does that bother you?"** Leah asked.  
**"Not really"**

**"You must have questions?"**

**"why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"why did you give me away?"**

Leah shifted in her seat, she wasn't all that prepared for the question - to be honest she wasn't prepared for even conversing with Tristen. She figured this day would come much later in her life and had hoped she'd be better prepared for it than she was now. She then realised that Tristen was saying something.

**"I'm sorry can you say that again?"** Leah asked

**"I asked if you were going to answer my question"**

**"Tristen. It's not an easy answer"**

Leah was about to continue until her and Tristen were interrupted by the door abruptly opening. It was Elliot Oswald.

**"What are you doing in here? You can't be in here."**

**"Sorry, I'm leaving now".**

Leah got up ad walked out of the room. Just as she closed the door behind her she started to hyperventilate, her eyes tearing up. She managed to finally pull herself together as she stepped onto the elevator. Just as the elevator doors were closing, am older woman could be her heard yelling

**"Hold the elevator please"**

Leah pressed the call button and resumed her spot of leaning against the back wall as she gathered her thoughts. Only to be shocked when she came face to face with the older woman, Gemma Teller-Morrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Oh my god,Leah is that you?"** asked Gemma

**"Hey Gemma"**

**"Really? After all these years that's how you're going to greet me? Hey Gemma?"**

**"I'm sorry I'm not sure what I do here"**

**"Well you can start by giving me a hug"** said Gemma, stepping forward and enveloping Leah in a hug.

**"What are you doing back here?"**

**"Uh, just visiting Harry, Donna and the kids"**

**"I wish Ope had let me know you were in town"**

**"Yeah, about that. He barely had any notice I was coming and I kind of wanted to be under the radar if you know what I mean"**

**"You running from something baby?" **Gemma asked, pinning Leah on the spot with a look that dared her to lie.

**"What? God no, I just needed a break from work."**

**"Okay, well you come by the club or my house. I'd love to have you over for dinner before you head back to Boston"**

**"Yeah for sure. Well this is me"** Leah got off on a random hospital floor to avoid further questioning from Gemma.  
Gemma couldn't help feeling that Leah was lying to her and made a note to herself to ask Juice to run a background check when she got back to T.M

...

Juice knocked on Gemma's office door

**"Come in"**

Juice began to speak as he handed Gemma a file.

**"Hey Gemma, I ran that person through the system. She's clean, only thing is a blocked medical file from a hospital in Torrance."**

**"Thanks Juice"**

Gemma leaned back in her chair and began to browse through the file.

...

Leah shut the Winston's family door behind her, sliding down it, feeling her chest tightening. She began to panic. Gemma Teller-Morrow was one of the last people Leah had wanted to run into while she was in Charming.

Leah was thankful Donna and the kids were at Donna's parents having dinner, and not witnessing her panic attack. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket to call Opie, he would know what to do. He always did.

**"Hello?"**

**"Harry, when are you going to be home. I need you"**

Opie stood up and walked outside, wanting more privacy

**"Whats up Leah? Everything okay?"**

**"No"** Leah sobbed into the phone **"Gemma knows I'm in town, she seen me at the hospital. I don't want her or Jax finding out why I'm here"**

**"And they're not going to. Look keep calm I'll be home in 15"** Opie said ending the call.

...

Opie arrived home to find his sister pacing

**"Wow! Gemma really rattled you huh?"**

**"It's not funny Harry, what if she finds out about Tristen? What if Jax finds out about her?"**

**"Leah, I think they're more concerned with Jax's baby boy than you being back in Charming"**  
Leah stopped pacing.

**"What?"**

**"Gemma would have been at St Thomas to see Jax's boy in the NICU. He arrived a few weeks ago 10 weeks prem with a tear in his stomach. Junkie mother was still using while she was pregnant" **

**"What about his heart?"**

**"Yeah, seems the Teller flaw got him too"**

Leah sat down taking in the new information. She honestly couldnt wait til she got back to Boston.

**"Look, I'm going to pick up a couple of beers. Anything you want?"**

**"Get me a bottle of tequila. No scratch that, make it two"**

Opie walked out of his house laughing under his breath, Charming was really starting to get to his sister.

...

The Winston twins were sitting on the swingset in Opie's backyard, Leah was drinking a coffee and Opie was drinking tequila. Opie didn't usually drink tequila but made an exception knowing his sister couldn't enjoy her favourite alcoholic beverage.

**"I hope Donna makes you sleep on the couch, you fucking asshole"**

**"Now, now Lee-Lee. I think we should cut you off with the coffee and send you off to bed with a nice warm cup of milk"**

**"I can't hear you assclown"** Leah turned up the volume on the portable speaker with a remote as it sat on the ground at their feet playing music off of Leah's iPod.

Had they not had The Offspring's "Self Esteem" playing so loudly, they would have heard a bike pull up.  
Donna answered the door seeing as her husband and sister in-law were pre-occupied in the backyard. It was Jax

**"Hey Donna, is Opie out the back?"**

**"Uh, yeah. I'll just get him for you"**

**"Nah, Don it's cool. I'll just be 5 minutes then I'll leave"**

...

Jax walked out to the backyard and spotted Opie sitting on the swings. He also noticed the woman sitting next to Opie but with her back facing him.

**"Ope, you got a minute"** Jax yelled

**"Oh fuck"** said Opie as he spilled a little of the tequila, trying to steady himself as he got up off the swing.  
Leah turned her head and dropped the cup with her coffee in it. She picked her cup up and turned the music off.

As she done that, Jax finally recognized who she was.

**"Leah?"**

**"Uh Jax. Hi"**

**"Opie didn't mention you were in town"** Jax said as he drifted from looking at Leah to Opie, feeling like he was missing something.

After staring at each other in silence, Jax moved forward to hug Leah

**"It's good to see you, darlin' "**

**"Yeah you too"**

**"Uh Ope, can I speak to you privately for a minute. Club business"**

**"Sorry, I'll get out of your way" **Leah apologized as she walked away, Jax and Opie both watching her retreating inside the house.

...

**"Oh my god, that was fucking awkward"** Said Leah as she closed the back door behind her  
Donna was trying to not laugh at the awkward situation that just occurred out in her backyard.

**"Oh I bet you think that was real funny huh?"**

**"No. Never"** Donna answered sarcastically.

**"I'm going to wait in your room. Come get me when he leaves"** Leah said as she made her way to Opie and Donna's bedroom.

...

Having discussed their plans to retrieve their guns from The Mayans MC, Opie started snickering at Jax

**"Yeah laugh it up asshole"**

**"On a scale of 1 to 10, how painfully awkward was that with Leah moments ago?"**

**"11. Fuck, I thought Gemma was kidding when she said she ran into her earlier today"** said Jax as he ran a hand over his face. It was a nervous tic he often did when he felt overwhelmed.

**"Yeah, your mum really rattled her. Well certainly enough to have Leah calling me hysterical earlier"**

**"What's she doing back in Charming"**

**"Uh, just visiting. She's been wanting to come visit since I got out of C.H.I.N.O"** Opie lied.

Jax looked at Opie, not sure whether to believe him or not.

...

Gemma was watching as Tara checked Abel over.

**"Well he's making a remarkable recovery. How's he going with the feedings cos I know on the nurses have mentioned something in his medical chart about him having a little trouble. Nothing major though"**

**"Well when I'm feeding him, he seems really fussy"**

**"Could be the lactose. We could try a soy based formula mixed with his normal formula til the problem regulates itself"**

**"I don't want to turn him into a vegan pussy"**

**"He can drink it in his wife-beater onsie while he wears his SAMCRO beanie"**

**"I didn't know you had comedian on your resume" **

**"Nope, I just save my best material for you" Tara replied "Is there anything else I can help you with?"**

**"Yeah I was wondering if you could do me a favor"**

**"Depends what it is"**

**"I seen an old friend in the hospital earlier today. Was wondering if you could ask one of your doctor friends about her"**

**"Let me guess. Leah Winston right? Opie's sister or something?"**

**"Yes, any idea of why she'd be coming to St Thomas when Boston has so many fine hospitals?"**

**"Since technically she's not my patient I supposed I could tell you something"**

**"Well come on, spit it out"**

**"She's here for a transplant"**

**"She sick?"**

**"No, she's the donor"**

**"For who? Cos Clay or Jax would have mentioned if it had anything to do with Piney"**

**"Now, that I can't tell you" **said Tara as she walked out of Abel's hospital room, leaving Gemma to ponder over the new information

**...**

**A/N: I know in reality Tara wouldn't be able to tell Gemma anything but for the story's sake, go along with it :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Opie was just about to head out of his door, when he almost collided with the man about to knock on his door

**"Can I help you?"**

**"Oh hey man, you must be Harry?"**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"Sorry, my bad. Rob, Rob MacIntyre"** Rob offered his hand to Opie.

**"Call me Opie, only that pain in the ass in the bathroom calls me Harry"** said Opie as he shook Rob's hand, stepping aside to let Rob in his house. **"Come in, take a seat"**

**"LLLLEEEAAAHHH!"**

**"Hey Sasquatch, use your inside voice"**

**"Oh there you are. You have..."**

**"Rob?"** Leah ran into his arms as he stood to greet her

**"A visitor"**

Opie watched as his sister greeted her boyfriend. It was the happiest he'd seen her in days, maybe even years.

**"Okay I'm just going to go"** said Opie as he pointed towards his door, then proceeded to walk out it

**"Want a coffee or anything?"** asked Leah as soon as Rob had planted her back on her feet

**"Coffee would be great"** replied Rob

**"You know you didn't have to come down here"**

**"I know but I was missing you"**

**"I missed you too"**

...

Leah had just finished her a blood analysis test to ensure she was 100% healthy for the kidney transplant ,she was walking hand in hand with Rob down the hospitals corridors when she spotted the Oswald's signing papers - most likely being health insurance forms for Tristen.

**"Honey, do you mind going to get me a coffee? Been jonesing for one since I finished the blood tests"**

**"Sure"** Rob replied with a peck to Leah's lips.

Leah waited until he was out of sight and approached the Oswald's.

**"Can I speak to you both. I'll just be a minute?"**

**"Okay"** replied Elliot before his wife could say no.

**"Thanks. I just wanted to ask if I could speak to Tristen. She knows who I am to her and I'm sure she has so many questions that only I could answer for her. If you say no, I understand"**

**"Only if myself or Elliot are present"** Karen hesitantly said.

**"Fair enough. I'd like to do it before I head back to Boston"**

Just as the Oswald's had parted ways with Leah, the elevator doors opened and the elevator's only occupant stepped off. It was Gemma Teller-Morrow, walking along and fishing through her bag for her cell phone to turn it off. She was about to sign the visitors book for the NICU ward when something caught her eye.

It was Leah talking to the Oswald's, and judging by their body language, their conversation looked pretty serious.

...

The Oswald's, Leah and her boyfriend Rob had left the hospital all within 10 minutes of each other. Gemma on the other hand stuck around. After ensuring Abel was settled for the night, Gemma grabbed a white coat from the empty hospital hallway before slipping into room 6.

Closing the door silently behind her, Gemma walked to the end of Tristen's bed. Tristen was soundly asleep, part from tiredness and part from the daily dialysis she was on. Grabbing Tristen's medical chart, Gemma began to search through it, trying to make any connection she could between Leah Winston and Tristen Oswald. She finally found it on the last page where Leah was listed as Tristen's organ donor.

Pleased with the results of her efforts, Gemma left the hospital with the full intention of confronting Leah with the new information.

...

Leah had a bad feeling as she pulled into the driveway of the Morrow's. The bad feeling had been lingering since she ran into Gemma at the supermarket while she was shopping with Donna. Gemma had extended a dinner invitation to the Winston's, even going as far as encouraging Leah to bring Rob along.

Dinner was already being served as Leah and Rob had arrived, and after hurried introductions between Rob and members of the club, everyone was finally sitting down to eat. The meal had gone of without a hitch until it came time to clean up.

Leah found herself in the kitchen alone with Gemma after Opie had ensured her he wouldn't let the other bikers give Rob to much trouble. The silence was almost deafening until Gemma finally spoke.

**"I know you're the one donating your kidney to save Karen and Elliot Oswald's little girl Tristen. Thing that puzzles me is why you came all the way to Charming to do so"**

Leah froze, putting down the casserole dish she was drying and turned to Gemma

**"How the hell did you find that out?"**

Ignoring Leah's question, Gemma continued

**"Does it really matter? Way I see it, there's only one reason you'd come all the way from Boston, add to the equation the fact that Karen and Elliot Oswald can't have children of their own"**

**"You haven't changed one bit have you Gemma. Still sticking your nose into things that don't concern you"**

**"It concerns me if it concerns my family"**

**"Save the family speech okay. You want to know the truth so bad, Gemma. Tristen's best chances of successfully receiving a kidney donor without her body rejecting it are increased tenfold if one of the biological parents is donating the kidney. I'm Tristen's biological mother - That's the reason I'm back in Charming. Happy now!?"**

Though the admission had stunned Gemma, she quickly recovered her cool and continued to question Leah.

**"And just who is the biological father? Because I spoke to your mother Mary often when you moved to Torrance to keep her in the loop with Opie and whatnot. According to her, you were pregnant when you left Charming. Which leads me to my next question. Is Tristen my grand-daughter?"**

Leah looked down before she met Gemma's eyes with her own watery eyes

**"Yes"**

...

Jax was walking Tara to the door, when they came across the heated discussion going on in the kitchen. Jax pulled Tara back by her arm and signalled to her to be quiet as they listened to the conversation between his mother and the young woman that was once his girlfriend.

**"And just who is the biological father? Because I spoke to your mother Mary often when you moved to Torrance to keep her in the loop with Opie and whatnot. According to her, you were pregnant when you left Charming. Which leads me to my next question. Is Tristen my grand-daughter?"**

The answer that came shocked Jax.

**"Yes"**

...

It's not my favourite chapter, I'm even considering re-writing it but if you want me to leave it, let me know :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Jax stormed into the kitchen, Tara following behind. Judging by the look in Jax's face, Leah knew he heard everything or at least the bit about Tristen Oswald. Not wanting to deal with Jax, Leah pushed past Jax.

**"Leah,wait" **Jax called after Leah.

She ignored him, walking through to the living room.

**"Rob, come on. We're leaving"**

**"Is everything alright hun?"**

**"I just want to go" ** Leah said walking back through to the kitchen

**"So that's how you're going to deal with it. You're just going to walk away?" **Jax said,Tara standing behind him

Leah turned and handed Opie's truck keys to Rob

**"Rob, can you go wait in Ope's truck for me"**

Leah waited until Rob had walked out of the door before she continued.

**"Jax, I'm sorry but you were never meant to find out like that. Actually you were never meant to find out period"**

**"So all this time I've had a daughter, in Charming, and the thought never crossed your mind to tell me"**

**"No, you don't have a daughter. And neither do I for that matter. Just drop it Jax"**

**"Leah, you know I can't just drop it" **

**"I can't deal with this right now" **

Leah grabbed her things, stopping in front of Gemma

**"Thanks for dinner" ** Leah said sarcastically before walking out the back door, Jax followed behind but he was to late. Leah got into Opie's truck, started it and left Jax standing on the side of the street, still trying to come to terms with the fact he has a daughter

...

Jax walked back inside his mother's house and found Tara and Gemma still standing in the kitchen

**"What happened Jax?" **asked Tara. Jax and her's relationship was still kind of fresh and she was worried what Leah and Jax having a biological child together meant for her relationship with Jax

**"Tara, can you give me and my mother a minute?"**

**"I'll see if any plates need clearing from the table"**

Jax then turned to Gemma.

**"You're going to tell me everything you know and you're going to tell me now"**

**"Leah was pregnant when she left Charming, she just didn't know until she moved to Torrance. Mary talked her into giving the baby up for adoption. By some divine intervention Elliot Oswald and his wife adopted the baby girl, naming her Tristen. Poor thing inherited the Madock flaw. Apparently she needs a kidney transplant, hence why Leah came back to town. Didn't bet on you, or me for that matter finding out anything"**

Jax let the information sink in.

**"I've got to go. Make sure someone gets Tara home okay"**

Jax walked out the same door Leah did, got on his bike and took off.

...

When Jax set off from his mother's, he didn't particularly have a destination in mind. Before he knew it, he found his bike parked out the front of the Winston's home. Taking his riding glasses and gloves off, Jax kicked the stand down and walked up to the front door. Usually Jax let himself into Opie's home but given the conversation he was about to have he figured a knock as more appropriate

**"Jax, what are you doing here?" **asked Leah, having answered the door

**"Mind if we talk outside?"**

**"Um.."**

Rob came up behind Leah

**"Babe, I think you should hear him out"**

Leah looked up into Rob's eyes, then looked at Jax.

**"Okay"**

Leah stepped out the door, following Jax to go sit on the curb near his bike.

**"I have to know"**

**"Know what?"  
"Why you never told me you were pregnant, that she was mine or that you gave her up for adoption"**

**"Jax, it's not that simple. By the time I found out I was pregnant, you had moved on with Tara. I was wanting to focus on my studies. God knows we were not ready to be parents, we weren't even in the same town"**

**"We could have made it work. I would have been there for you both"**

**"Same way you made it work with Tara when she left Charming"**

Jax was taken aback by Leah's reply

**"I'm sorry Jax, that was un-called for"**

**"No, you're right. I guess with me having Abel now, I just can't imagine letting him go"**

**"I didn't just let her go Jax if that's what you're implying. I wrestled with my decision for quiet some time before I decided on the open adoption route"**

That sat in silence for a few seconds before Jax started speaking again.

**"There's no part of you that thinks you should have at least told me something, anything?"**

**"I thought about what if I told you I was pregnant, I still sometimes do. But I can't change anything. Besides, I made my peace 13 years ago"**

**"So you just get to go back to your life in Boston, whilst I possibly have to see Tristen all the time knowing now that she's my daughter but I can't do anything about it"**

**"Jax, what is it you want from me?"**

**"To know what we're going to do about Tristen Oswald?"**

**"Okay, enough. First off, she has parents. Secondly, focus on what you do have and not what youd don't - what you're talking about is turning a young girl's life upside for your own selfish needs. Why not focus on the baby boy you have"**

Leah got up from where she was sitting and walked back inside the house.

...

Leah was up early, it was the morning of Tristen's kidney transplant. Elliot had called not long after Jax had left to inform her that she could go in and spend some time with Tristen before the operation, something Leah was looking forward to. She was so nervous about it though, that she puked. As someone that sealed business deals in a male dominated business, that puzzled Leah.

She'd arrived at the hospital with Rob, who was so understanding about the whole situation that he went and sat in the waiting room until Leah was to get ready for the operation.

Leah found Karen and Elliot standing at Tristen's bedside, but they made their way to the door the moment Leah walked into the room. Leah stopped Elliot

**"Uh is everything alright?"  
"Tristen just wants to spend some time alone with you. Don't worry it's fine"**

Leah turned around to find Tristen staring at her.

**"I guess you want them answers now"**

**"Not really, just one. If you're my birth mother - who's my birth father?"**

**"An old boyfriend from this very town"**

**"Wait, so I could have seen my father and not even know about it"  
"Yes, more than likely"**

**"So what's his name?"  
"Jackson Teller"**

**"The Jackson Teller. The biker dude"**

**"Yes" **

Just as Leah answered Tristen her phone rang, pulling her phone out she could see it was the doctor handling Tristen's heart and kidney stuff

**"Sorry Tristen I have to take this"**

Leah walked out into the hall

**"Hi Dr Mir, is everything alright?"**

**"Yes Miss Winston. Depending on how you look at it. A complication has shown up in your blood work which will prevent you from donating your kidney"**

**"What? What do you mean a complication?"**

**"Miss Winston, you're pregnant!"**

**...**

I know this update has been long overdue. Hope you like it, review it, read it or whatever. I find it hard at times about what direction I'm taking the story in...So if you want to see something in the story, don't be afraid to leave suggestions in a review or PM...even if it's as a guest :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**"Leah, are you still there?"** asked Dr Mir, thinking Leah had hung up

**"Yes sorry. Are you sure? I mean I haven't even had any symptoms yet"**

**"Well you're extremely early in your first trimester. According to your blood test results from about a month ago you were 2 weeks pregnant at the time, which would make you 6 weeks now. I'm surprised that St Thomas didn't pick up on it"**

**"So what does this mean for me and Tristen?"**  
**"Well you can't donate your kidney now, not in your current condition. Her best bet is if you track down the biological father. If that's not a viable option - than it may be months, maybe even years on a waiting list"**

**"And are you required to tell the Oswalds? If it's possible I would really like to tell them"**

**"my only requirement is to tell them you are no longer a viable option for organ donation. I don't have to tell them why"**

**"Okay I understand. Thanks for calling Dr Mir" **

Leah ended the call. She stood just holding her phone trying to process the information she was just given and what effect it had on every one involved. Leah knew one thing, she really didn't want to head back into the room with Tristen alone. The feeling of guilt was building: guilt about not being able to donate her kidney, guilt about giving Tristen up for adoption, guilt about not telling Jax about Tristen.

Pulling out her cell, she dialed Elliot Oswald's number

**"Hi Elliot, I need to speak to you or Karen. It's kind of urgent"**

**"Karen's on her way to the hospital now. I'm stuck in meetings all day. **

...

With Tristen having gone back to sleep, Leah thought now was as good a time as any to talk to Karen Oswald.

**"You said you wanted to speak to us"**

**"Yes, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you"**

**"What is it?"  
"The surgery isn't going ahead today as we had planned"  
"Why not?"** asked Karen incredulously, feeling her world fall apart in front of her. In her eyes, Tristen would be knocking on death's door within months without a new kidney

**"Dr Mir rang me and informed me that there was an abnormality that St Thomas failed to pick up in my blood test results. one that would prevent me from donating my kidney"**

**"What kind of abnormality? What happens with Tristen now"**

**"Look I know this is all hard to take in but I'm not going to just leave Tristen out to dry, I am her mot...Just trust I'll do everything in my power to ensure she gets the kidney she needs"**

**"I'm sorry, Karen I have somewhere to be"**

Leah left Karen sitting in Tristen's room, went to the elevator and waited to get to the ground floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, Leah spotted Rob instantly. His size made him stand out from everyone else. Rob stood up as soon as he spotted Leah and dropped the magazine he was reading, a look of worry on his face

**"Everything okay babe?"**

**"Yeah, look I don't want to talk about it here. It's nothing bad, I promise"**

...

Leah and Rob stopped at a park for lunch, getting hotdogs from a vendor before sitting down at a table.

**"Okay, you've been a little uneasy since we left the hospital. Is everything okay?"**

**"Rob, I'm pregnant"**

Rob almost choked on a piece of his hotdog.

**"I'm sorry"**

**"I said I'm.."**

**"No, no I heard you. I just..that's great" **

**"Wow, I didn't think you'd take it so...good"**

**"Why wouldn't I?"**

**"We never talked about kids, Tristen being an exception. I mean we never talked about us having kids"**

**"Leah, we might not have planned this baby but this is good for us. I don't know about you but I've always thought of marriage and a family of our own"** said Rob as he put a hand on Leah's stomach.

**"Really?"** asked Leah with raised eyebrows

**"Yeah. The boys would always give me crap about it if I brought it up in front of them but I'd always say they wouldn't understand because they don't have a girl like I do"**

**"Okay now you're treading in cheesy territory. But I'm so glad you're telling me all this right now because I'm scared shitless"**

**"Honestly, so am I but together, we'll get through it"** Rob reassured Leah

...

Leah was sitting at the Lodi airport, waiting with Rob for his plane back to Boston. After a lengthy talk about their future, they decided Rob should return to work back in Boston - Leah would return to Boston as well once she was satisfied alternative treatment had been organised for Tristen

...

After seeing Rob off, Leah drove back towards Charming in Opie's truck, trying to imagine how the conversation she was about to have with Jax Teller would go. Pulling over the truck to puke her guts up, she wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or because of nerves, it was probably a bit of both - satisfied there was nothing left in her gut to puke up, Leah got back into the truck and kept driving.

Just as she approached the "Welcome To Charming" sign, Leah pulled her cell out and dialed her brother's number to ask him to contact Jax to meet her at Opie's, and to come without telling anyone where he was going. The less people that knew of the conversastion about to take place, the better it was for everyone involved. Gemma would have a field day thinking Leah came back to Charming for her son much like Dr Tara Knowles did, Tara was still having issues with Jax as far as labelling what was going on between them - whether it was going to end like the last time they were together or if they actually had a future together.

Not to mention the wrench in everyone's plan, Abel's birth mother Wendy trying to insert herself in Jax's life as much as she possibly could with hopes they'd be a "family" with Abel.

...

Leah found Jax and Opie sitting in the backyard. She watched them out the kitchen window, before a voice behind her frightened her a little.

**"Just go out there and talk to him. You wanted him here remember?" **said Donna

**"I hate when you're right" **Leah said with a sigh before going over to the back door, putting her hand on the handle, hesitating to open it before finally alerting Jax and Opie to her presence by opening the door.

**" Well that's my que to go. Keep it civil kids" **Opie said as he stood up, with his hand on Jax's shoulder. He walked pass his sister with nod, before going inside to rile up his kids before getting scolded by Donna about hyping the kids up before dinner.

...

Leah and Jax stared at each other for a few seconds.

**"You go f..." **They said in unison

**"Sorry, you go first" **Jax said, urging Leah to speak first.

**"I wanted you here to talk about Tristen. I know I have no right in asking anything of you. And if I knew any other way, I would"**

**"Leah, I'd like to say that once upon a time, I knew you well enough to know when you're speaking in circles. Just spit it out, Darlin' "**

**"Well as you found out recently, I was here because our dau...Tristen Oswald needed my help. The kind of help only a biological parent could help with, which I was all for doing until a few days ago...Jax, I need to know if it's possible in anyway that you could help Tristen in my place?"**

**"And what does helping in your place exactly entail?"**

**"Tristen needs a new kidney. A kidney only you or myself could give her"**

Jax stood up and began pacing before stopping and looking at Leah.

**"I don't mean to sound like an asshole but why can't you do it. I mean that was the whole reason for you being back in Charming in the first place wasn't it?"**

**"Yes, but I can no longer do it. No doctor will operate on me in my...current condition"**

Jax let a deep breath he didn't even realise he was holding.  
**"Opie know your sick"**

**"What? No Jax, I'm not sick..I, oh fuck it. I'm pregnant okay."**

**"Wow, congratulations?"  
"Thanks. But I came to you because I can't help Tristen but maybe you can. I can't leave Charming until I know she's going to be okay"**

**"Parenting genes kicking huh?" Jax joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.**

**"I was never Tristen's mother Jax. But the very least I can do for her is help her to live a fuller and longer life. She deserves that much"**

It was silent between the former teen sweethearts, Jax finally interrupted the silence.

**"I'll do it. I mean if I'm a match, I'll do it"**

Leah hugged Jax

**"Thank you"**

Jax stepped out of the hug, gave Leah a knowing nod and walked through the back gate towards his bike. With Abel at his mother's for the night, he decided to go pal his mother a visit to talk over his decision and spend a little time with his son.

...

Jax parked his bike in his mother's driveway and headed for the side entrance, knowing she'd probably be in the kitchen cooking dinner. He guessed right as the smell of steaks and fresh vegetables assaulted Jax's senses, thanking god for his good timing. He hadn't enjoyed a good home cooked meal since the last time Gemma hosted a family dinner. Tara cooked some nights that she stayed at Jax's, which was almost every night but her cooking skills were sub-par compared to his mother's.

**"Hey Ma" **Jax greeted his mother

**"Hey baby, sit down and I'll dish us up some plates. Abel's already down for the night and Clay won't be home for another hour. It'll just be me and you" **Gemma smiled, as for the first time in a long time she was spending one on one time with her son.

Jax sat down as Gemma placed a plate in front of him before taking a seat across from him. They had started to eat when Jax brought up the conversation he had earlier with Leah.

**"So I had a long and interesting talk with Leah today"**

**"Oh. What'd she want?"**

**"She wants me to help Tristen Oswald...and I said yes"**

Gemma dropped her knife and fork.

**"What exactly did you say yes to Jackson?"**

**"Helping Tristen in anyway I can. I mean she's my daughter, my first born after all right?"**

**"Jackson. You don't and can't help every damsel in distress you come across. What if one day Abel needs the very help you're supposedly giving to Tristen Oswald. Did you stop and think about that?"**

"I did but I also thought about how I won't be able to forgive myself if a young girl dies when I could have prevented it"

**"Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it. You've already made your mind up huh? Did you even talk with Tara about this?"**

**"Leave Tara out of this. It doesn't concern her and to answer your question, yes I've already made up my mind"**

**"You still have feelings for her don't you? Leah? You're still in love with her? Oh my god, why didn't I see this?"**

**"Jesus christ ma, NO! You know what forget about I even said anything. My mind's made up and no one can change it. Not you, not Tara, the club...No-one"**

Jax got up from his seat, and made his way to the back door. Pulling out of his mother's driveway he found himself just aimlessly riding before coming to a stop.

It took him a few minutes to realise where he was, and then he remembered he'd bring Leah to this particular spot when they'd cut classes from school and spend the afternoons just laying in the sun under a large redwood tree. Jax smoking a joint while Leah read a book she probably read a thousand times before.

Jax then realised he had a dilemma. What if Gemma was right? What if deep down Jax still had feelings for Leah?

...

Okay I probably never intended to have Leah and Jax possibly together again but I wanted the possibility to be there. Hence this chapter

What are your thoughts? :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Jax was just sitting under a redwood tree with his bike parked nearby, thinking of everything going on his life - Tara being back in his life, Abel being born, club business, The circumstances that brought Leah back to Charming and finding out he was Tristen Oswald's biological father.

Jax had been sitting by the redwood tree for a some time a pick-up truck pulled up next to his bike. He recognised the truck as being Opie's, thinking his best friend was joining him. It took him a few seconds to realise that Leah, and not Opie, had gotten out of the truck.

**"Thought I'd find you here" **Leah said as she joined Jax under the tree

**"Well Charming aain't exactly a big town now is it darling? Not like your city Boston"**

**"Yeah, about Boston, I'm heading back sooner than I thought"**

**"Really?"**

**"I have a life back in Boston, Jax"**

**"One that couldn't wait until our daughter is healthy"**

**"Jax. she's not.."**

**"She's not our daughter? Than why are we the only one's that can help her, Leah. Why can't Elliot and Karen help her? Why did you come back to Charming in the first place? Why am I now helping her in your place?" **Jax blasted Leah as he got up from beside her.

**"Jax, stop. Okay, I get it" **Leah said as she stood up as well

**"No, you don't. How do you expect to be a mother to the child you're carrying if you can't acknowledge the one you already had. You might not have raised her Leah but at the end of the day you're still Tristen's mother. Her biological mother"**

**"You think I don't know that. It's all I've ever thought bout since the day I gave birth to her. I don't want to leave her as things currently are and I'm not going back to Boston because I want to, but because I have to. I need to get more time off work and I need to sort things out back in Boston. Especially where Rob's concerned, we're kind of expecting a child remember?"**

Leah walked back to Opie's truck and sped off. Jax sat for a few minutes, pondering the war of words he just had with Leah. He finally got on his back and headed home once he got a glimpse of the time on his cell phone, the moment her got in his door he stripped down and went straight to bed, Tara was already asleep  
...

Jax pulled up a few houses down from the Winston's family home, he left home after Tara went to work, hoping to catch Leah early. He walked up and knocked on the door, Opie answered

**"Hey bro, something up?"**

**"No, I actually came to see Leah"**

**"She left early this morning for a red eye flight to Boston "**

**"Oh...well I'll get going then"**

**"She did leave something for you though" **

Opie handed Jax a file, in it was also a note addressed to Jax

**"**_**This is Tristen's medical files. There was some blanks Elliot and Karen had asked me to fill in concerning the Winston medical history, figured you and Gemma could do the Teller side. I'll give you a call when I'm home**_**"**

...

Leah felt a bit of excitement when the pilot announced the plane was approaching Boston. She kind of missed being home. In such a haste to get back to Boston, Leah had forgotten to inform Rob she was coming back, therefore no one was there to greet her arrival. Instead Leah wheeled her small carry-on suitcase through the airport and got into a taxi.

Leah spotted a car parked out the front of the apartment she shared with Rob, figuring it was just a new neighbour mistakenly parked there. Leah had just gotten inside the door when she heard noises emanating from somewhere in the house. Leah dropped her bag by the door and quietly grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Slowly making her way through the house, trying to find the source of the noise. Leah was shocked to find her best friend Liz and her boyfriend in her bed. Rob immediately chucked his boxers on and chased after Leah as she made a beeline for the front door. In such a hurry to get out of the apartment, Leah ran out on to the road, straight into the path of a speeding car. Lying in the middle of the road, Leah struggled to breathe and stay conscious.

Leah came to while she was in a hospital bed with wires and tubes running around her body, hooked up to various machines. Only to fall unconscious again.

**...**

Jax was in the middle of servicing a Subaru when a car pulled into T.M's lot, recognising the car as Opie's "cage". Jax wiped his hands on a rag, seeing Donna hopped out of the truck.

**"Hey Donna, Ope's not here"**

**"I know, he wanted me to tell you he'd gone to Boston. Something's happened to Leah"**

Jax could tell by Donna's voice that whatever happened to Leah was serious. Serious enough that it had her twin brother wanting to run and be by her side.

**"What happened? Why would Ope go?"  
"I don't know but a doctor called to notify the next of kin. Apparently Leah has Opie listed as her next of kin"  
"When you hear from Ope, tell him to call me on my prepay cell"**

**"Sure. Jax, I'm sure she'll pull through" **Donna said, seeing the worry all of over Jax's face.

...

After speaking with Leah's doctors, Opie found her room on the I.C.U ward. He walked in and was surprised to not find Rob sitting beside her bed. Opie turned to a nurse and asked if Leah had any visitors.

**"Excuse me miss, has anyone else been in to see my sister besides myself"**

**"Not that I've noticed, sorry"**

**"Thanks"**

Opie than sat down beside his sister's bed. He sat there for a few hours. He heard a noise coming from the door way and seen Rob and another woman standing there staring at Leah.

**"Oh..sorry I will just come back another time" **Rob said nervously, not expecting to find Opie sitting at Leah's bedside **  
"No man, come in. I was surprised to not find you in here when I got here"**

**"Ha! Yeah, I uh..This here is Liz. A friend of mine and Leah's"  
**Opie just looked out her hand sticking out for him to shake it. He couldn't quiet put his finger on it but something wasn't right with both Rob and Liz.

**"So Rob, where have you been man?"**

**"Sorry?" **Leah answered adamantly, looking at Opie as if he was stupid

**"I know you heard me. I want you to tell me how's it possible that the only visitor my sister has had since she ended up here is me. I had to come from Charming, yet I'm willing to bet my top rocker you've been in Boston the whole time right?"**

**"uh..Well, I was out of town for work. Came as soon as I heard. I didn't even know Leah was in Boston, much less in a hospital. One of our neighbours came over and told me when I arrived home" **

**"well that's awfully nice of your neighbours isn't it?" **Opie said sarcastically

**"Did she...The baby?"**

**"It didn't make it" **Opie didn't look at Rob as he said it, out of fear he'd pummel the shit out of him. Opie had a feeling Rob had something more to do with Leah being in hospital than he was letting on, and if that was the case - Rob had a SAMCRO beatdown coming his way. All of a sudden Opie's focus changed and he began to panic, everything changed before his eyes in an instant - alarms starting going off, nurses and doctors with crash carts rushing in while rushing Opie out of the room at the same time.

After not hearing anything from anyone for awhile, finally a doctor approached Opie.

**"Excuse me are you Mr Winston...uh..Harry Winston?"**

**"Yeah, why?"  
"Mr Winston, I'm Dr Mir. The doctor handling the medical case involving The Oswalds and Leah. Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Your sister is stabilising enough to undergo surgery"**

**"Surgery for what?"  
"Mr Winston, a window of opportunity has also been created as a result of the accident for your sister to go ahead with the kidney procedure she was keen on doing for her dau...Miss Tristen Oswald"**

**"Okay well then do it then, She would have signed the papers and shit right?"  
"No, she hadn't gotten to that part just yet. This is where you, as her next of kin, come in. You're going to have to sign off on the procedure on her behalf"**

**"Sure get the papers, I mean it's what she would want right?"**

**"Well I'll get onto that. Nice speaking to you Mr Winston"**

**...**

Elliot Oswald stepped out of Tristen's hospital room to take a phone call

**"Elliot Oswald speaking"**

**"Hi Mr Oswald, it's Dr Mir here. How soon can you have Tristen transported to Boston? We can go ahead with the kidney procedure but only if you can bring her here by tonight at the latest"  
"What's going on? Have you found a donor?"  
"Well, yes and no. Leah Winston is going ahead with the procedure as we first planned"**

**"I don't understand. Two days ago, Leah Winston told my family she couldn't do the procedure. Now you're saying she can. What's going on and why is she in Boston?"**

**"Circumstances changed Mr Oswald. Leah was involved in an accident in the early hours of the morning yesterday. She is stable to go into an operating room. We were wanting to do the procedure while she's stable. Mr Oswald, you need to understand she could quiet easily end up in a critical or unstable condition and your daughter will not only be waiting longer for a kidney donor, but she may have to go on the donor's list"**

**"Okay Dr Mir, you've made your point. We'll be there by tonight"**

**...**

**Kind of a short chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Head over and read chapter 12 before you read this one :-)**

...

Opie was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, he looked out of place - even more so when others would deliberately sit on the other side of the waiting room to avoid sitting near the giant tattooed man that looked like he didn't want to be disturbed at all.

Finally a man in white scrubs he recognised as being Dr Mir came out the doors Opie had been staring at for the better part of 3 hours.

**"How is she doc?"  
"Follow me, Mr Winston"**

**"Please call me Harry"**

Opie followed Dr Mir as he walked through the halls of the hospital. Coming to a stop out the front of a room. It took Opie a few seconds to realise he was currently standing in the intensive care unit ward.

**"Okay Harry, we're currently standing in the I.C.U ward and behind this door right here Leah is in a medical induced 's in a critical and unstable condition" **

**"Is she going to live?" **Opie asked, air catching in his throat as the words came out

**"Mr Winston, as the attending doctor in the operating room during your sister's surgery, I am obliged to tell you that your sister's heart did stop for 7 minutes and resuscitation was required. We believe her heart stopped due to high potassium levels - something St Thomas hospital didn't bother checking in all her blood work that was done in preparation for her kidney donation. Her oxygen levels also dropped dangerously low during the operation. You should go sit with her"  
"Is she ok?"**

**"Mr Winston, I'm afraid I have to advise you to call any family or friends. The rate of her chances surviving are 25%, and that's being optimistic"**

Opie opened the door and started openly crying at the site of his sister hooked up to machines. Her heart monitor was beeping away and the room was so silent he could hear the air forcing itself through the tube in Leah's nose to feed her oxygen. Opie started hyperventilating and rushed out of the room, headed for the elevator and pressing the call button like his life depended on it.

Opie was about to walked out of the hospital, collapsing on the first seat he seen and pulled his cell phone out, his hand shaking as he dialed Donna's cell

**"Hey Honey, how's Lee? Is she alright?"**

Opie didn't answer, he was struggling to say anything without breaking down.

**"Ope, you're scaring me? What's going on? Say something"**

**"It's bad!" **Opie said in a barely audible tone

**"What? Ope, speak up"**

**"I said it's bad. She might not make it... Donna, how am I going to tell Piney or worse. Jax?"**

**"I don't know Ope"  
"Do me a favour Donna, can you track Jax down and get him to call me?"  
"Sure baby. Any thing else?"**

**"Find the old man too"**

**"Okay Are you going to be okay Ope?...Opie?"**

**"I've gotta go Don, I gotta go back in"**

**"Screw it, I'm going to drop the kids off to your mum and I'm coming to Boston baby. You shouldn't be alone right now" **Donna hung up and set off to find jax and Piney as Opie tasked her to do, first she was going to organise Ellie and Kenny staying with their grandmother, not looking forward to being the one to tell her mother-in-law about Leah.

...

Opie was waiting for the elevator to go back to Leah's room until something caught his eye. He spotted the Oswalds getting off the hospital staff service elevator. He didn't think they'd be in Boston so soon. Unsure of what to say or do, Opie got into the elevator and headed for Leah's room.

He occupied the chair by her side and fell asleep, waking only when a hand was on his shoulder

**"Sorry to wake you Mr Winston, but there's some police officer's here to speak to you" **said a young nurse as she stepped aside for two detectives from Boston P.D.

Opie stiffened at the sight of two of Boston's finest approaching him.

**"Hi, I'm detective Billy Costigan and this is my partner detective Sean Dignam. Sorry about your sister Mr Winston but we came to talk about her accident"**

**"I don't know anything"**

**"Well according to a few witnesses Miss Leah Winston ran out on to the street, with a male we have since identified as being Mister Robert Macintyre, after what the witnesses described as an argument. Now we are in the works of finding the driver but we wanted to speak to you about Miss Winston and Mr Macintrye's relationship" **said Detective Dignam

**"I wouldn't know anything about that either"**

**"And how did they seem to you? Did they argue or anything while they were visiting?" **asked Detective Costigan, pen and a little notepad in hand to record Opie's answers, or lack thereof.

**"Nope"**

**"Well if any thing else comes to mind later, here's my card" **Detective Dignam handed Opie a card with his number on it

**"Thanks for your time Mr Winston and I hope your sister pulls through"**

**...**

Jax walked into Leah's hospital room ahead of Donna, he wasn't prepared for the sight that met him of Leah hooked up to all of the machines keeping her alive. He'd never seen her look so vulnerable. Jax was so unprepared he could only manage two words

**"Jesus christ!"**

Donna went straight to Opie and put her arms around him as much as she possibly could.

**"Sorry we didn't get here sooner Ope"  
"You're here now. That's what matter's"**

**"Any thing new from the doctors?" **Jax asked, unintentionally interrupting the married couple's reunion.

**"No. But brother we need to talk. Donna, can you sit with Leah?"**

**"Sure hon. I'll come get you if anything changes" **Donna said as she shifted out of Opie's lap.

...

Opie and Jax then walked out of Leah's room and down to the empty waiting room that was exclusively for family and friends of patients in the I.C.U ward.

**"What's up brother?" **Jax asked. Knowing Opie his whole life, he could tell his best friend wanted to tell him something the moment he walked into Leah's room

**"I think we might have a problem"  
"What kind of problem?"  
"I can't prove it, but I think Rob had something to do with Leah's accident"**

**"How?"**

**"He was here earlier, said he came as soon as he heard. Then two Boston P.D detectives came in here said Leah ran out onto the road running from a male fitting Rob's description"  
"Then why I are we still standing here?"  
"Bro, we're not in Charming. We have to be smart about this."  
**Jax sat down defeated, rubbing his hands down his face. Opie sat down beside Jax.  
**"At least some good came out of this shit"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"The Oswalds are here, Tristen right now is in an operating room receiving one of Leah's kidney's"**

They sat in silence.

**"Do yo think things wold have turned to different if Leah had stayed?"**

**"She wouldn't be in intensive care right now"**

**"No. I mean if she had stayed all them years ago"**

**"Brother, don't do this to yourself. Lets head back"  
...**

With Donna and Jax heading back to Charming - Donna for her kids and Jax for Abel. Opie kept a bedside vigil besides Leah's side. On rare occasions, he would head back to Leah's apartment for meals and showers - Rob and his possessions/belongings were nowhere in sight.

Opie had decided Rob would be dealt with in time, right now his focus was solely on his sister.

Opie had been back for a few hours after another trip to Leah's apartment, settled in the recliner chair watching some shitty daytime movie because there was nothing else on, when something startled him out of his near slumber.

The barely recognisable voice of his twin sister simply saying his name

**"Harry"**


End file.
